


A Happy Ending and Happy New Year

by XanMar001



Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanMar001/pseuds/XanMar001
Summary: Adrien and Marinette reminisce about the happenings of the past year.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076696
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	A Happy Ending and Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfillment of a request from @Marlynmiro due to their dissatisfaction with the lack of New Year's Eve smut in the fandom.

The past year had been a real rollercoaster of emotions for the young couple now reclined on the bakery balcony. There was the tumultuous trip to New York which brought a bubbling brew of feelings for both parties involved and had almost both ended their semi-professional partnership and started World War III with nuclear armageddon. The turmoil between them and need to rebuild the trust and faith between them had led to a tearful and terrifying mutual reveal of both their identities and mutual affections. 

The newfound clarity in Marinette's mind led to a livid Luka being akumatized into Appassionata, a virtuosic vocalist with a vendetta against Adrien. Kagami was likewise consumed with hate and heartbreak when the model told her he had resolved his indecision in a way she simply couldn't stand, leading to a naginata wielding Nadeshiko chasing down her former friend and rival to chop off her head. Adrien was no longer welcome on the Couffaine houseboat after that, Marinette voluntarily resigned as Kitty Section's manager, fencing practice got so heated and aggressive that D'Argencourt separated the former rivals, and the two girls no longer met for their weekly juice dates. The falling out of the two not quite couples and surrounding friendships led to a falling in love of the musician and fencer as they mutually confided in and comforted each other. The two also bonded over their shared former hero serpent status.

Reminiscing on all that had happened in the past months cuddled up close under the canopy of stars led to more meaningful kisses and meandering hands and soon after by full on makeouts. They took turns appreciating the view of the Eiffel Tower resplendent in its New Year's raiment of glittering lights over each other's shoulders as they tumbled around each other, pressing their partners' bodies against the table, banisters, and brickwork. As articles of clothing started to be shifted and disheveled, they gradually gravitated toward the skylight and slipped down onto the bed below. With that modicum of privacy, all bets were off and soon the only textiles touching their bodies were the soft worn cotton bedsheets. Writhing limbs tangled and untangled as fingers teased and tugged at tresses. Pent up passions gave way to impatient panting and finally groaning, moaning, and boning. Picking up their pace in unison, their union finally peaked, the young woman's shrieks of orgasmic ecstasy covered by the screaming of fireworks shooting into the night sky, an explosion of color overhead matching the feeling of the eruption her mate made in her midsection. Collapsing onto his comfortable chest, the pair of secret heroes knew that this was going to be a happiest of New Years.


End file.
